Within the known prior art, there have been numerous attempts to provide different types of workstations that may be used for hands-on work and the like. However, most types of workstations are designed for a specific type of job at hand and are therefore limited to a specific use. Unfortunately, heretofore there has not been a successful multi-purpose, self-contained, portable and odor-free workstation that allows for a user to work on any type of object of choice, and/or perform any job at hand in a safe convenient manner as taught herein. Also, the uses for the present invention are to numerous to mention, such as this invention may be used for not only for removal of odors associated with object or worksite, but also eliminates any other unwanted contaminants from the surrounding ambient air, such as gaseous materials including but not limited too, aerosol, chemical odors, vapors, smoke, particulate matter, etc. In fact, in order to provide an improved comfortable workstation the invention further includes an optional pleasant scent system if so desired which is most advantageous.
Some examples of prior art workstations are disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,610, No. 4,921,492 and No. 5,015,243. Each of these references are somewhat relevant to the present invention as they each include a vacuum source used for evacuation of air from the work site while the object is being worked on. However, these references are clearly limited to use only for a specific job at hand, namely performing a surgical procedure.
Other types of workstations have been taught but none include the novel advantages and diversified uses as taught by the present invention as will be seen after reviewing the following specification.